DADDY!
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Marik, Bakura, and Yami have their own bodies because they decided to stay instead of going to the afterlife. What if Yami had a daughter? The girl named Keket is his daughter. She considered Marik and Bakura uncles. She controlled shadows and anything to do with darkness. Even though she's ten, you DO NOT piss Keket off unless you have a death wish. Fem!Yugi, Ryou, Malik
1. What!

**This is just something that popped in to my mind. I hope you like it!**

_Summary,_

First, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi are girls. Marik, Bakura, and Yami have their own bodies because they decided to stay instead of going to the afterlife. What if Yami had a daughter? The girl named Keket is his daughter. She considered Marik and Bakura uncles. She controlled shadows and anything to do with darkness. Even though she's ten, you _DO NOT_ piss Keket off unless you have a death wish. Sadly, Bakura, Marik, and Yami pissed her off when they didn't come to the afterlife.

* * *

_*Chapter one* ~ what?!~_

* * *

A little girl was sleeping peacefully. She had a smile on her face because she was dreaming of her dad and her psycho uncles. This little girl had sun-kissed skin from playing in the sun all her life. She had tri-colored hair that was VERY spiky. It went down her back and didn't stop until it hit her ankles. She had blond bangs and blond streaks in her hair. The edges of her hair were crimson while the middle was blacker than night. If you could see her eyes, you'd get lost in her deep crimson eyes. She could be sweet, but at the same time this little girl was as dark as her name, Keket. She started to stir.

* * *

Keket's P.O.V,

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I do is yawn. Then I look for my necklace. It was a birthday present from daddy. He got it for me on my fifth birthday. It was gold with a huge stone, which was black, in the middle. I never took it off unless I was sleeping. Today is a happy day. Seth is going to tell me where my daddy is! He was supposed to come back two years ago, but he didn't! I get up and run to the throne room.

"Seth!" I yell when I see him.

"Yes, my princess?" he replies. He had brown hair and is really tall.

"Did you find out where he is?" I ask.

"Yes, I found out where the king of thieves, Bakura, the tomb keeper, Marik, and the pharaoh, your dad, are," he says.

"Where!?" I ask excited.

"They stayed in the future with their lights," he says.

"WHAT?!" okay now I was mad! He promised he'd come back! They all did! How can they leave me like…. Like mother did!

"Calm down, I -"Seth started.

"Calm down?" I interrupted, "Those assholes left me and now they are breaking their promise to come back!? They're doing the same as mother!" Shadows were growing with my anger. I noticed, and Seth did too.

"Listen!" I listened, "Mahado can send you to the future to see and live with them!"

"Really?" I ask as the shadows disappear.

"Yes!"

"What are we waiting for then?" I ask.

"Nothing because I'm here now!" Mahado says coming up from behind me. He bows to me then stands up and says, "They are in a town called Domino. That's in Japan, but when you go into the future, you will land in Egypt. You have to find your own way to a Kame game shop"

I nod. I will do this, and the first thing I'm doing is strangling my daddy and my crazy uncles!

* * *

"Repeat after me princess," Mahado says. We were now in the 'magic' room as I call it. It's where all the magic is done. "To the ancestors who created me."

"To the ancestors who created me," I repeated.

"I beg you."

"I beg you."

"Answer my call."

"Answer my call."

"I desire to see, touch, feel, and hear the ones I love."

"I desire to see, touch, feel, and hear the ones I love."

"Transport me to the world they live in."

"Transport me to the world they live in." I felt magic surround me.

"I offer my blood." Mahado handed me the knife.

"I offer my blood," I say as I slice my palm. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up confused. Where am I? I saw I was in a tomb. Then I remembered the spell. I gasp. Did it work? I got up and saw stairs. I ran to them and ran up them. There was no door, but I was outside. I was in an Egyptian dress with the necklace my daddy gave me on. I looked around, and saw a building that looked weird. It has strange markings on a big thing that was like a template, but much thinner. It had strange markings. is what the markings looked like. Weird! I walked in the place. My daddy taught me how to say weird words. He also told me what they mean. Since the people (in VERY strange clothes) in the building were talking like that, I approached them, but I hide my eyes so they won't be scared of them as many people are. They looked at me.

"How do I get to Japan? I need to go to a place called Domino?" I asked.

"Where are your mom and dad?" a lady with gray hair asks.

"Mommy left me," I say in a sad voice, "And I'm trying to get to daddy."

"We might be able to get you on a plane," the same lady says, "Come on I'll drive you there."

I look up, "Really?"

She gasps at the color of my eyes, but nods. She grabs my hand, and like that I was heading to a place called Airport. They have strange customs.

* * *

The lady somehow got me on the plane, and that's where I am now. On a plane. Fifty thousand feet in the air. Flying. If she was still with me, I would let that shadows kill her.

"Next stop, Domino city in Tokyo, Japan!" a voice came out of nowhere. Creepy!

"Miss?" I hear someone say to me.

"Yes?" I turn to see a girl around twelve looking at me weird.

"Doesn't it hurt to sit like that?" she asks.

"No." I sit straight up, and when I walk, I walk gracefully.

"Ohh…. Sorry to bother you," she says.

"It's fine."

She walks away.

"Passengers please return to your seats, and buckle you seat belts. We're landing in Domino." The voice is back! I figure out how to put this 'seatbelt' thing on. We FINALLY land on the ground. Thank Ra! I walk off, but as I do I hear a little girl saying, "Mommy Look! An Egyptian princess!" I chuckle under my breath. She has no idea!

"Excuse me?" I ask a lady. She looks at me and smiles.

"How may I help you?" she asks.

"Do you know where a Kame Game Shop is?" I ask.

"Yes I do."

"Can you tell me how?" I ask politely. She smiles, and tells me how to get there. It was pretty easy. As I walk, I wonder should I be mad. I mean, they left me, yeah, but they did it for their people. But then again they promised they'd be back, and they didn't. I look around and see another big template that's thinner, but it sai E. I think this is the place. I walk in.

"Welcome!" I hear. I look up to see an old man staring at me. I walk over to him.

"Can you help me?" I ask.

"With what?" he asks with a smile.

"I'm looking for a Yami, Bakura, and Marik. Do you know where I can find them?" I ask.

"Follow me." He walks upstairs with me following. The first thing I hear is laughing.

"Yami, Bakura, Marik, you have a visitor!" the old man says.

"Who?" they asked. He moves out of the way. They look at me shocked, but me, I glare a glare that would kill them if looks could kill.

"K-Keket?" Bakura asks being the first to come out from shock.

"Who else?" I say angrily the shadows grow making the room dark. "You left me! But I wasn't worried because you promised you'd come back! Then the day you were to come back you didn't so I had Seth find out what happened. He told me, you decided to stay with your lights. Am I not important? Do I disgust you?" I ask. They look at me shocked. I look dead into Yami's eyes, and scream, "ANSWER ME, DADDY!"

**That's the end of chapter one! I'll try to update as often as possible. I hope you liked it!**


	2. My New Aunts and My New Mommy!

**This is the second chapter! I hope you like it! I forgot to mention that Joey is also a girl!**

_Recap:_ "K-Keket?" Bakura asks being the first to come out from shock.

"Who else?" I say angrily the shadows grow making the room dark. "You left me! But I wasn't worried because you promised you'd come back! Then the day you were to come back you didn't so I had Seth find out what happened. He told me, you decided to stay with your lights. Am I not important? Do I disgust you?" I ask. They look at me shocked. I look dead into Yami's eyes, and scream, "ANSWER ME, DADDY!"

* * *

_*Chapter 2* ~My new mom and my new aunts! ~_

* * *

Keket's P.O.V,

Why isn't he answering? I wasn't sure if I was sad or mad. Probably both.

"Daddy?" I heard a few people say. I kept my eyes locked with daddy.

"Now you have nothing to say?" I ask angrily, "Well?"

"Keket, you are important, and you don't disgust me!" he says. Why is he lying to me?

"STOP LYING!" I scream. The shadows started rising even more. "YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE YOU, YAMI ATEM! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITTLE 'DADDY'!" I felt tears trying to come out of my eyes. I say a little softer while looking down, "I came all this way for you and all you do is lie to me. I guess I was stupid to think otherwise." I felt arms go around me. I could only see the tri-colored hair. I knew Yami was hugging me. So I start hitting him, and I yell, "LET GO! I HATE YOU! I hate-"I buried my head in his shoulder and started crying. Letting him know how much I suffered in my own way.

"Shhh, it's okay," daddy says, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." I pull away to see the truth in his eyes that were so much like mine.

"Yeah, and we aren't going anywhere either, right fluffy?" Marik says. I look over to see the anger on Bakura's face. Marik had crazy sandy colored hair. He was tan like Bakura, Daddy, and me. He also held the Millennium Rod. Bakura had white spiky hair with reddish-brown eyes. He wore the Millennium Ring.

"What did you call me?!" he asked in angry tone. I sniffled and tried not to laugh as Bakura started chasing Marik. Hint the word _tried_ because within two seconds I was laughing along with daddy and the other people. When I stopped laughing, I looked at the people I didn't know. One girl had white hair that was spiky like uncle Bakura's hair, but she looked more innocent. She had kind brown eyes, and she was pretty. She had to be Bakura's light aka my new aunt. Then I saw a girl with straight sandy colored hair. She was tan, and looked like Marik. Poor Girl! She had to be Marik's light. I repeat, Poor girl! Then I saw a girl with spiky tri-colored hair. Like daddy's except two differences. One, no blond steaks only blond bangs, and Two her hair was down instead of in the air. She was really pretty and she smiled at me. Her eyes were a strange purple. She has to be Yami's light meaning I have a mommy! Then I saw a blond girl, her hair was kind of poufy. She seemed like a tomboy. Right beside her was a boy with brown hair that kind of looked like a horn. Then I saw a girl with brown hair in a very short skirt (at least I think that's what those things are), and she looked like a slut! Then I saw _him_. My first reaction was to scream.

"AHHH!" I screamed and hid behind daddy.

"What?" Bakura, Marik, and Daddy said at the same time.

"THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" I said pointing to the guy who looked exactly like Seth. Bakura, Marik, and Daddy laughed. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! HE'S THE WAS ONE OF THE REASONS I MISSED YOU SO BAD! He made me study and study then he made me study even more! GET HIM AWAY!"

"Calm down," daddy said trying to keep a straight face, "That's Seto Kaiba not Seth. He won't make study."

"Are you sure? I mean you said Bakura wouldn't steal my things, but he did!" I say,"which reminds me! Give me back my bracelet Uncle Bakura!" Bakura handed it back.

"Don't worry shortie, I'll make sure Seto won't make you study," says the blonde girl. She reminds me off a puppy!

"I don't make you study because I don't want your brain to overload, but I wouldn't make her study," Seto says.

"Good. I was afraid I'd have to play a game with you. A Shadow game that is," I say with a smirk on my face.

"No Shadow games!" daddy tells me. I look up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Yeah, Yami, her shadow games are fun!" Bakura says while Marik nods in agreement.

"Remember what happened during the last Shadow game I saw you have," daddy asks me.

I smile sadistically, "Oh yeah, I remember." Everyone looked confused.

The old man who brought me up here asks, "What happened?"

"Well…"

_Flashback, _

_I was walking in the town with Uncle Bakura, Uncle Marik, and Daddy when a guy asks if I want to play a game. I LOVE games so I obviously said yes. He told me to pick a bucket out of seven buckets, and that six of them had snakes in them while the other one had money in it. I was going to pick one, but Bakura wanted to play first because he wanted the money. He's a thief, what did you expect. I watched as Bakura chose the bucket in the middle. The person told him to reach in and see if he got the money. Bakura being, well, Bakura did as he said. A snake bit him as soon as he came close to it._

"_Too bad. You lose, but you were lucky. That snake isn't poisons, but it hurts like hell getting bit by one," the guy said laughing. That made me mad. No one and I mean NO ONE hurts the ones I love._

"_It's Game time!" I said smirking,"The rules are simple. I will chose a bucket and stick my hand in it for a few minutes and if I don't get bit I win if I do you win. But if you provoke the snakes in any way, you will get a punishment. So are you going to play or not?"_

"_What do I get if I win?" he asks._

"_My necklace," I say showing him my necklace._

"_What's the punishment?" he asks._

"_You do NOT want to know."_

"_Fine, I'll play your game."_

_I smirk, "Good. Game start!" What I didn't tell him was that this was a shadow game. I stuck my hand in bucket that Bakura had. The snake didn't bite me at first. I forgot to tell this guy I was GREAT with animals. I watched the guy and saw as he reached to the bottom of the bucket. He smiled at me and squeezed the snake hard making it bite me. Shit! That hurts! _

"_I win!" he says._

"_You cheated," I say holding my hand._

"_I did not!" he yells and stands up._

"_Penalty!" I say, "The shadows with suck on your blood until there's not a drop left in your body, then they will feed on you flesh until your nothing but a pile of bones, and finally the will crush your bones until there is nothing, but sand!" The shadows did just as I said and I smiled as I watched the whole thing._

_End of flashback._

They all looked at me like I was crazy except of Daddy, Uncle Bakura, and Uncle Marik.

"Remind me NOT to mess with you," the blond-haired girl says.

"That's why she's my favorite kid!" Marik says.

"Any way, Keket this is Joey," daddy pointed to the blond, "This is Tea." He points to the girl who looks like a slut. "This is Tristan," he pointed to the boy beside Joey, "This is Ryou." He pointed to Bakura's light. "This is Malik," he points to Marik's light, "And this is Yugi." He points to his light. "And you can call him Grandpa." He points to the old man.

"Ryou and Malik are my new aunts," I told daddy, "Because they're Bakura and Marik's lights plus they are dating."

"Yes, we know," daddy says.

"What does that make me?" Yugi asks.

"That makes you my mommy!"

**That's the end of the chapter! I will tell you that there will be Tea bashing. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Story Time!

**This is the third chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap:_ _"Any way, Keket this is Joey," daddy pointed to the blond, "This is Tea." He points to the girl who looks like a slut. "This is Tristan," he pointed to the boy beside Joey, "This is Ryou." He pointed to Bakura's light. "This is Malik," he points to Marik's light, "And this is Yugi." He points to his light. "And you can call him Grandpa." He points to the old man._

"_Ryou and Malik are my new aunts," I told daddy, "Because they're Bakura and Marik's lights plus they are dating." _

"_Yes, we know," daddy says._

"_What does that make me?" Yugi asks._

"_That makes you my mommy!"_

* * *

_~Chapter 3~ Story time~_

* * *

Keket's P.O.V,

Everything seemed to stop with that simple sentence. They all looked at me like I had three heads.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you say 'mommy'?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah," I say, "Is something wrong?"

"No I'm just surprised you accepted me so quickly," she smiles sweetly.

"If daddy committed his life into protecting you, than you are okay in my eyes!" I say.

"Hello!" a whiny, bitchy, slutty, peppy voice says. I look up at Tea while covering my ears.

"Can you speak a little lower?" I ask, "I'm right here!"

"I'm leaving guys," she says, "See you all later." We all watch as she leaves. I yawn and felt my eyes droop.

"You tired?" Joey asks me. I nod.

"You should sleep," Seto says.

"Where?" I ask.

"You can sleep on the couch bed if you want," Yugi says.

"What's a 'couch bed'?" I ask.

"This is a couch," Malik says pointing to the couch, "But it can always make it into a bed."

"May I get ready for bed?" I ask daddy.

"Yes you may," he answers. I walk away with my head held high and my back straight. You'd think it be uncomfortable, but I've always walked like this. I walk into what Yugi called a bathroom. We had these thing called buckets and servants would clean them. I never was mean to a servant unless they tried to steal something from me. That's what daddy taught me. I did all that was necessary for bed. I walked out in the same dress I had on before I walked in to the 'bathroom'. I noticed Grandpa must have gone downstairs.

"Keket, you need more clothes," Ryou says.

"Yeah, how about we all go shopping tomorrow?" Joey asks.

"Yeah!" Yugi and Malik say.

"NO!" the boys all say.

"Joey, I don't want to go," Tristan says.

"I'll bring Miho," Joey says.

"I'm in!" Tristan says.

"So is Yami," Yugi says.

"Bakura is too," Ryou says.

"Marik too," Malik says.

"No we aren't!" they yell. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik look at me and wink. I got the message. I can make myself cry so I let tears come to my eyes. I sniffed and looked at them.

"I-it's okay D-daddy, Uncle B-Bakura, U-uncle Marik," I say pretending to be sad, "You d-don't have to g-go."

"Oh, sweetie," daddy says, "I'll go."

"Me too," Bakura and Marik says.

I stop the act and say, "Thanks!" All the girls laugh.

"If you guys were girls, you would either know how to do that, or you would know she was faking!" Yugi says while Malik, Joey, and Ryou agree. I yawn again.

"Joey and I will leave so Keket can get some sleep," Seto says, "Night Keket."

"Night Keket!" Joey says.

"Good night, Uncle Seto and Aunt Joey," I reply. They look at me confused before leaving.

"Well I better head out too," Tristan says, "Good night everyone!"

"Night!"Everyone, but me, says back.

"Good night, Uncle Tristan," I say. He smiles at me then he leaves.

"We're leaving too. See you guys later! Love you, Keket," Bakura says and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow," Ryou gets eye level to me, "Be good, okay?"

I nod, "I promise." Ryou nods

"Love you kiddo," Marik says hitting my head, "See you all tomorrow."

"Bye guys," Malik says, "Don't give your dad a heart attack while we're gone."

"Bye guys," Yami and Yugi say.

"I shall see you tomorrow. I love you too Bakura and Marik," I reply. They leave. They put out the couch bed and make the bed.

"Can you tell me how you got here?" daddy asks. I noticed Yugi was no longer around. She was probably sleeping.

"If I do, will you tell me a story?" I ask.

He smiles and says, "Yes, I will."

"Well,

_Flashback __**(AN: On first chapter!)**__,_

"_Seth!" I yell when I see him._

"_Yes, my princess?" he replies. He had brown hair and is really tall._

"_Did you find out where he is?" I ask._

"_Yes, I found out where the king of thieves, Bakura, the tomb keeper, Marik, and the pharaoh, your dad, are," he says._

"_Where!?" I ask excited._

"_They stayed in the future with their lights," he says._

"_WHAT?!" okay now I was mad! He promised he'd come back! They all did! How can they leave me like…. Like mother did! _

"_Calm down, I -"Seth started._

"_Calm down?" I interrupted, "Those assholes left me and now they are breaking their promise to come back!? They're doing the same as mother!" Shadows were growing with my anger. I noticed, and Seth did too._

"_Listen!" I listened, "Mahado can send you to the future to see and live with them!" _

"_Really?" I ask as the shadows disappear._

"_Yes!" _

"_What are we waiting for then?" I ask._

"_Nothing because I'm here now!" Mahado says coming up from behind me. He bows to me then stands up and says, "They are in a town called Domino. That's in Japan, but when you go into the future, you will land in Egypt. You have to find your own way to a Kame game shop"_

_I nod. I will do this, and the first thing I'm doing is strangling my daddy and my crazy uncles!_

"_Repeat after me princess," Mahado says. We were now in the 'magic' room as I call it. It's where all the magic is done. "To the ancestors who created me."_

"_To the ancestors who created me," I repeated._

"_I beg you."_

"_I beg you."_

"_Answer my call."_

"_Answer my call."_

"_I desire to see, touch, feel, and hear the ones I love."_

"_I desire to see, touch, feel, and hear the ones I love."_

"_Transport me to the world they live in."_

"_Transport me to the world they live in." I felt magic surround me._

"_I offer my blood." Mahado handed me the knife._

"_I offer my blood," I say as I slice my palm. Then everything went black._

_End of Flashback._

He lifts my hand to see the cut, but it was scabbed over and will turn into a scar.

"You really did miss me?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I love you daddy," I say.

"I love you too, baby," he answers.

Yami's P.O.V,

"Now can you tell me a story, please?" she asks. Leave it to her to ruin a soft moment.

"Okay,

Once upon a time,

There was a young girl who had eyes the color of sapphires, lips the color of blood, and hair the color of night. All you would need is to look at her to see her beauty. Everyone thought she was beautiful except her. She was sure she wasn't pretty. She loved life, and never let anything bring her down. When someone said something mean she would just laugh and walk away. She never told her name, but she would sing all the time. So people called her 'song girl'." I went to continue, but she was already asleep. Believe it or not, she's really not as happy as you think. Her mother didn't want to be a mother so she left once Keket was born. I stand up and walk to Yugi and my room. Yugi was waiting on the bed waiting for me. She was beautiful. She smiles as I walk in. I lay beside her. At first, we just looked into each other's eyes.

Before she finally spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too," I answer.

"Good," she says. Then she reaches up and grabs my hair and brings me closer, but just until our noses are touching and our breaths on the each others lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered. I happily complied. I crushed my lips to hers. We moved soft and sweet at first. I ran my tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth and we fought for dominance with me winning of course. She moaned as I explored her mouth. I love her moan. We had to pull away because of loss of oxygen. I wasn't done yet. I started kissing down her cheek to her jaw line. Then I kissed to her neck and sucked. She moaned a lot. I started kissing up again, but instead of going to her mouth, I went to her ear. I started nibbling it. She laughed at the feeling. I also love her laugh.

"I want to do this, but we can't," she said. I pulled away.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Your daughter is in the other room!" she answers.

"So?" I ask.

"We aren't exactly quiet!" she says,"I mean we had to get Grandpa sound proof walls so he wouldn't hear!"

"That just means, I'm good," I say.

"You are so full of yourself," she says jokingly.

"Maybe!" I say.

She giggles, "At least you admit it!"

Then something dawned on me.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asks.

"I just realized something," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"How is Keket going reacted about going to school?" I ask.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Shopping!

**This is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap: _

"_We aren't exactly quiet!" she says, "I mean we had to get Grandpa sound proof walls so he wouldn't hear!" _

"_That just means, I'm good," I say._

"_You are so full of yourself," she says jokingly._

"_Maybe!" I say._

_She giggles, "At least you admit it!"_

_Then something dawned on me. _

"_What's wrong?" Yugi asks._

"_I just realized something," I say._

"_What?" she asks._

"_How is Keket going reacted about going to school?" I ask._

_Ch.4 ~Shopping~_

Keket's P.O.V,

_I was sure I was dreaming. I saw Seth, or was it Seto, and he looked pissed. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but my voice was gone. Next thing I knew I was….where am I? I tried to scream, but dirt filled my mouth. I clawed at the dirt until my hands were raw and bloody. Yet, I still couldn't get out. I felt worms and bugs crawling in my skin. I heard a noise. It sounded like laughter. I tried to scream again._

I woke up screaming. I saw Yugi, or mommy, sit by me. She looks at me.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I hugged her tightly as I cried. That dream might not have made _you_ cry, but try being ten and having a dream like that!

"Shh, it's okay," Yugi says. I look up at her with tear filled eyes. I don't know what made me do it, but something made me say this.

"Promise you won't leave daddy and me," I say, "Promise that you'll be there for us no matter what."

Yugi looks at me shocked. I just want her to promise me.

"I know I can be a brat, and I understand that, but please promise me. Please," I whisper half afraid. I know it was still too early to ask such a big thing. But I see how happy see makes daddy.

"I promise," she says, "Now let's get you ready to go shopping. You have school in the morning." School? What in Ra's name is that?

"What's school?" I ask, "And where's daddy?"

"School is a place where you go to learn, and your daddy is going to meet us at the mall," she says, "Lucky, you don't have to wear a uniform until high school." She takes me to the bathroom and brushes my hair. Then she fixes my dress and promises to get me a new one.

BEEP! BEEP!

I jump.

"That's Joey," Yugi told me, "She probably has one of Seto's limos."

"Limo?" I mutter as I follow her out the door. I saw a huge thing that I believe is called a 'car' with the 'windows' rolled down. Joey's face was out of the 'car window' (I really need to remember to learn about all this future stuff). It was huge! The 'limo' is black and really long.

"Hey! Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik are already waiting for us so let's go!" Joey says excitedly, "Keket, you will love the mall!" I nod even though I have no idea what she's talking about. I'm good at hiding my confusion. I sat down sat by the window and Joey. Seto was in here too. He nods to acknowledge me. I do the same. Yugi, Joey, and Seto talk while I look out the window. It was so different. There were building that reached the skies where I come from too, but not like these buildings! I saw kids in strange clothes. To them it was probably the opposite. I wonder if I'll be accepted. I know in my heart I'm not supposed to be here, but I don't want to leave daddy. I feel us stop. I get out of the 'limo' and my mouth drops. This building is HUGE!

"Come on," I heard Seto say.

"I love the mall!" Joey says as she grabs Yugi and runs inside. I walk silently with Seto.

"It's different for you, isn't it?" Seto asks.

"Yes I'm not used to the future," I say.

"Don't worry it will get easier," he says. Will it? I want to ask, but I'm scared to. As I walked in, I saw it was bigger on the inside. It reminds me of my palace. I walk towards Uncle Bakura and Uncle Marik who were arguing.

"Mommy, look," I hear a little girl says, "She's a princess!" If only she knew!

"Keket loves me more!" Marik yells causing people to look at them.

"No, she loves me more, and she always has!" Bakura yells back. This goes on, and a lot of people were watching. They apparently don't know I'm here.

"GUYS!" I yell causing everyone's attention.

"Keket tell him you love me more!" Bakura says.

"No tell him you love _me_ more!" Marik says.

"I love you both, but you're pissing me off," I say, "I'd hate to have to kill you guys in front of all these witnesses." They shut up, but they kept glaring at each other. Most of the kids, that were watching, look at me as if they have never seen a ten-year old kid shut two adults.

"Let's go," Yugi says, "We have a lot of shopping to do." I follow her and Joey with Uncle Bakura and Uncle Marik on my tail.

"Where's Aunt Ryou and Aunt Malik?" I ask.

"Waiting for us in the store," Bakura answers. When we walked in the store, I wanted to run out as fast as I could. I was in a BRIGHT PINK room. I HATE PINK AND BRIGHT ROOMS! I was in there for an hour. They tried to put stuff on me, but I said no. Finally I had enough. I ran out the store to Uncle Bakura and Uncle Marik.

"Help me," I say. They understood and toke me to a store they called 'Hot Topic' and as soon as I saw the clothes I was in love! I got a black dress with skulls on it, a plain black dress, and a black dress with a heart with thorns around it. Then I got a shirt that says 'Devil' on it, a shirt that says, 'it's not that I hate people, it's that I hate stupid people' on it, and five plain black shirts. I, also, got a plain black skirt, a black skirt with that had skulls on it, and a black skirt that had 'Demon' on the butt. I also got a 'Bitch, please' belt. Finally, I got black jeans, black skinny jeans, and two leather pants. They bought it as Yugi comes in.

"You got clothes?" she asks. I nod and hand her the bag.

"I should have known," she says smiling, "You _are_ Yami's daughter after all."

"Was their ever any doubt?" Bakura asks.

"Nope!" Yugi says, "Let's go, we are meeting Yami in the food court." Yugi grabs my hand and starts walking. Uncle Bakura and Uncle Marik follow us. When we get to the food court, I see a group of kids and teens around someone, but I couldn't see who.

"Yami's there," Yugi says pointing to the crowd. I nod and walk over to the crowd. I push my way through until I get to the middle where daddy was.

"Daddy!" I say. All the kids stop and look at me. Daddy, on the other hand, picks me up and puts me on his lap.

"Hey, Keket," he says.

"Daddy, I got some new clothes!" I say excitedly.

"That's good, but here's your deck," he says handing me some cards. I start looking through them. I smile as I realize these are my soul monsters that I always summoned in Egypt.

"Thanks daddy," I say. The kids looked at me shocked, but I didn't care. I have my daddy back.

**That's the end of this chapter! I was thinking about having everyone going to duelist academy and have Jaden on the next chapter. Tell me if I should do that. Please**

**Review!**


	5. School part 1

**This is the fifth chapter! I hope you like it! I am so sorry! I didn't feel anything for this story for a while. But then, I read over it and got new ideas! I decided I am going to have Jaden if you don't like it, I'm sorry to say, then don't read my story. Well onward to story!**

_Recap: "You got clothes?" she asks. I nod and hand her the bag._

"_I should have known," she says smiling, "You are Yami's daughter after all."_

"_Was their ever any doubt?" Bakura asks._

"_Nope!" Yugi says, "Let's go, we are meeting Yami in the food court." Yugi grabs my hand and starts walking. Uncle Bakura and Uncle Marik follow us. When we get to the food court, I see a group of kids and teens around someone, but I couldn't see who._

"_Yami's there," Yugi says pointing to the crowd. I nod and walk over to the crowd. I push my way through until I get to the middle where daddy was. _

"_Daddy!" I say. All the kids stop and look at me. Daddy, on the other hand, picks me up and puts me on his lap._

"_Hey, Keket," he says._

"_Daddy, I got some new clothes!" I say excitedly._

"_That's good, but here's your deck," he says handing me some cards. I start looking through them. I smile as I realize these are my soul monsters that I always summoned in Egypt. _

"_Thanks daddy," I say. The kids looked at me shocked, but I didn't care. I have my daddy back._

* * *

**Ch.5: School part 1**

* * *

Keket's P.O.V,

Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Tristan (he _finally_ showed up), Tea (sadly, she showed up too), Miho (Tristan's crush, she has purple hair and wears a ribbon), Bakura, Marik, and daddy are taking me to a thing called Wal-Mart to get me 'school supplies'. Whatever that is. We walk in the store.

"Can I go exploring?" I ask daddy. Daddy thinks about it. He kneels down to my level.

"Okay," he says, "But no sending things to the shadow realm."

"Yes, sir," I say. I start walking away when I realize something. "DADDY!" I yell.

"Yes?" he says looking at me.

"Have you no trust in your only daughter?" I ask.

"Sometimes," he answers.

"Uncle Bakura, Uncle Marik, take care of my light work," I say in ancient Egyptian.

"Yes, ma'am," they say and wink. I walk away. I start looking at these things. They say, _Xbox games_, on this big sign.

"This is a fun game," I hear someone say. Game? I turn to see a boy my age. He has brown hair that kind of looks like a kuriboh. He notices me and smiles.

"What's a fun game?" I ask. He shows me a thing that says _Army of Two_ on it.

"It's better when you have two players," he says.

"How can you play that?" I ask confused.

"With an Xbox," he answers.

"A what?" I ask.

"You aren't from around here are you?" he asks.

"No," I answer, "I came here to be with my daddy. Right now they are getting me stuff for 'school'."

"Which school?" he asks.

"I don't know," I answer, "All I know is that the school better be nice or I'm not going." He laughs.

"I like you," he says, "Your funny."

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome," he says, "But why do you look like the King of Games?"

"The King of Games?" I ask, "Who's he?"

"You don't know?" he asks. I shake my head. "The King of Games is Atem Yami."

"Oh! Daddy!" I say, "I thought he'd be called Pharaoh of Games!"

"Daddy?" he asks in shock.

I was about to answer when, "KEKET!" Then I felt myself being lifted. I look to see Uncle Marik and Uncle Bakura.

"Save us!" Uncle Bakura says.

"What?" I ask.

"BAKURA, MARIK!" I heard daddy yell.

"You guys are in trouble," I say.

"There you are!" daddy says as he comes into view.

"Hi, daddy," I say.

"Hi Keket," he says then he turns to Uncle Bakura and Uncle Marik, "I'm going to kill you two."

"Keket will protect us!" Uncle Marik says, "Right Keket?" I jump down.

"You guys are on your own," I say before walking towards daddy, "Don't hurt them too bad."

"Okay," daddy says smirking. I walk away. I notice that one boy following me.

"You weren't kidding," he says.

"Nope," I say.

"Well, I've got to go," he says, "See ya around."

"See ya," I say as he walks away. Then I saw Yugi so I walk over to her. I look in the cart on wheels. There are a lot of things in there.

"These are what you need for school," Yugi says.

"Oh," I say.

"I made sure to get you as much black as I could," she says, "And look," she points to this thing that's made from leather. "This is a binder," she tells me, "I made sure to get you leather."

"Thank you," I say.

* * *

Currently, all of us are in the limo. It's kind of noisy. Everyone's talking, but I'm looking out the window.

"So Keket," Yugi starts, "Who was that boy you were talking to?" With that one question, everyone shuts up.

"Boy!?" Uncle Bakura, Uncle Marik, and daddy yell.

"I don't know his name," I answer, "He was telling me about a game. Which reminds me, what's an Xbox?"

"You have a lot to learn," Seto says. The others agree. I just smile. I'm never going to fit in here.

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight," I say, "I turn this knob and water comes out from that?" I point to the shower head.

"Yes," daddy tells me.

"Okay I got it," I say, "Now get out."

"Okay," he walks out. I turn the knobs until the water feels perfect. Then I get in. Everyone went home. I wash my hair with this stuff called "Shampoo." All this stuff is new to me. I hope I fit in at school. You know, in Ancient Egypt, I never felt like this. I was smarter than most kids, and I was a princess. Yugi told me I was basically the Princess of Games since she's the Queen of Games and daddy's the King of Games. When I felt like I was clean enough, I got out and used a towel to dry off. I turn the knobs until the water turns off. Then I start getting dressed.

* * *

Yami's P.O.V,

"How does it feel to have your daughter back?" Yugi asks me while we make Keket's bed.

"I'm glad to have her back," I say as we finish.

"I love her already," Yugi says, "So does everyone else."

"I'm glad," I say.

"Daddy, I'm done," Keket says as she walks out. I smile.

"Are you ready for a bed time story?" I ask.

"Yes!" she says, "Are you gonna listen too?"

"Yes, I am," Yugi says. Great. Note the sarcasm. Keket lays down on her bed.

"Okay,

So, last time I said that people called her song girl,

Song Girl was respected in the town. One day, she saw a boy her age. Who happened to be the prince, but Song Girl didn't know this. She walked up to him and said, 'Can you help me?' He replied, 'I'm busy go on your way.' The prince walked away. Song girl was sad. She needed a strong boy to help her on her journey. See Song Girl didn't know anything about herself except that she lives in a small town and she loves to sing." I went to continue, but Keket was asleep.

"Hey! Don't stop!" Yugi whines, "I wanna know what happens!" I roll my eyes.

"Come on," I say grabbing her hand, "I'm tired."

"But!" Yugi starts. I silence her with my lips.

"Fine," she says pouting. We get into our bed. Before I fall asleep, I think,

'Please don't let her send anyone to the shadow realm!'

* * *

Keket's P.O.V,

RING! RING!

I sit up and glare at this thing daddy calls 'alarm clock'.

RING! RING!

Shadow Realm get ready for modern technology! With that thought, the 'alarm clock' "magically" disappears. I lay back down.

"Keket!" Daddy says, "Time to get ready for school."

"I'm tired!" I say, "Don't make me get up!"

"Keket, I will get a bucket of water."

"Fine," I say and stand up, "Where's my clothes?"

"Over there," daddy says and points to a pile of clothes. I walk over and pick out my dress from ancient Egypt. Then I walk into the bathroom. Note to self, send the dumb person who made school to the shadow realm. I get dressed. Then I brush my teeth and put on my sandals. They're also from ancient Egypt. I start brushing my hair. My hair reaches to the floor so Yugi tried to get me to put it in a 'pony tail', but I wouldn't. Why would I put my hair in a pony's tail? I look in the mirror. My crimson eyes staring back at me. I'm still tan. I wonder if that will go away like daddy's tan. I hope not. I put my necklace on. Then I walk out. I see daddy dozing off. Oh, no. If I have to suffer by waking up this early, so is he. I walk over to him.

I gently whisper in daddy's ear, "Bakura is stealing your puzzle."

He jumps up and yells, "That backstabbing asshole! I'll send him to the shadow realm!"

"Okay," I say causing him to look at me, "Now that that's over, let's go to school."

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" he says, "That was a mean trick."

"But it works," I say walking downstairs, "Every time." Daddy follows me.

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"I know!" I tell him smiling. He smiles back at me then he opens the door. I walk out of the shop with him following. Then he walks over to a… I don't know what it is. But I know it looks cool.

"Come on," he says climbing on the thing.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's called a motorcycle."

"It looks cool."

"It's my baby," he says, "Like how snakes are your babies."

"Okay," I say understanding. I climb on the back.

"Hold on to me," daddy says. I hold on to him. Then he takes off.

* * *

One word to describe that motorcycle: FUN! I get off and so does daddy.

"Let's go to the office," he says. I notice some kids looking at us.

"Can we do that again!?" I ask excitedly.

"After school," he says chuckling.

"Yay!" I say while walking.

"Here's the office," daddy says as we walk in. I notice an old lady with white hair. She was wearing a pretty gold bracelet.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I say politely.

"Yes, dear?" she asks.

"I like your bracelet," I say. She smiles.

"Thank you, dear," she says, "Is there something you need?"

"Actually yes," daddy says, "I'm here to enroll my daughter, Keket."

"Oh? And what school did she go to before here?" the lady says, "By the way I'm Mrs. Aiko."

"Well, Mrs. Aiko she's never been to school," daddy says, "She was home schooled."

"Oh, okay, well I'm the principal," she says, "Come into my office…"

"Call me, Atem," he says to her, "Keket, stay here."

* * *

I don't know what they talked about. All I know is daddy walked out of the office, kissed my forehead, told me to be a good little princess, and left. Now Mrs. Aiko is toke me to my classroom. Guess who teaches it?

"Class, listen up." The room gets quiet. "We have a new student. Introduce yourself, Keket."

"Okay, Aunt Ryou!" I say, "I'm Keket. Nice to meet you."

"If anyone wants to ask Keket a question, raise your hand," Aunt Ryou says. A bunch of kids raise their hands. "Eri?"

"Why do you stand like that?" Eri asks. She has black hair and blue eyes.

"I always stand this," I say with authority in my voice.

"Oh," Eri says.

"Daisuke?" Ryou asks.

"Why do you look like the king and queen of games?" he asks. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses that are too big for his face.

"The king of games is my father," I answer earning gasps from most people, "And I look like Yugi because Yugi looks like daddy. Aunt Ryou, I'm done answering questions." I don't like how they're staring at me. Like I'm a shiny new toy.

"Okay, Keket," Ryou says, "Go sit in the back by the window."

"Yes, ma'am," I say and walk back there. I sit down. Ryou goes on and on, but I don't listen.

Until she says, "Okay, everyone, recess!"

Everyone seems happy about 'recess'. I really need to learn about modern days.

"Yo, Keket," I hear a guy. I turn to see Daisuke.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Duel me."

"What?" I ask.

"You know duel monsters?" he says.

"Oh," I say. After daddy gave me my deck, he told me it's called duel monsters now. You play on duel disks. "I'm sorry I forgot my duel disk, but I have my deck."

"You can use mine," I hear a familiar voice. I turn to see that boy from Wal-Mart.

"Jaden?" Daisuke says, "You never let people even touch your duel disk!?"

"Jaden!" I say, "So that's your name. You never told me."

"I'm sorry, Keket," he says, "Here you go." He hands me a duel disk. "Can't wait to see you win."

"Of course, I'll win," I say.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! ****Please **

**Review!**


End file.
